


Shout It To The Blue Summer Sky

by ix_tab



Series: This Is What Love Looks Like [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Golden Lovers, Love Like Wine Only Improves With Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: Kenny's freshly dyed curls summon up some old, fond feelings in Kota. In the beginning love blossomed, at this moment, love blooms.





	Shout It To The Blue Summer Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt on the kink meme that was like 'GL first time is actually at their reunion' and I thought that seemed cool but it wasn't something I felt I could write.
> 
> And then instantly I thought, but what I can write is the Lovers being dorks and attempting to recreate their first time together and so this fic came to be. It's basically the reverse of the prompt, lmao.
> 
> Title from my favourite song about serial killers in love, Hunters and Collectors "Throw Your Arms Around Me'. Strongly recommend checking out the DAAS cover of it!

Kota knew that Kenny had decided to return to the blonde he’d been all those years ago. He’d missed it, as much as he always enjoyed Kenny’s wild hair choices. There was something special about seeing Kenny with golden curls.

Before they had reunited, seeing old pictures of them together had hurt, for a lot of reasons. Messy ringlets and bright smiles had been one of the strongest hits to the heart.

But now, he had Kenny back, and the ache had died down. Now, he had a fond feeling of nostalgia seeing images or video of their first days together.

“I’m home,” Kenny’s voice floated in from the entrance as he toed off his shoes, padding over to Kota in house slippers. Kota looked at him, silently taking it in.

The concept of seeing Kenny like this again had been charming but the reality was a little overwhelming. It was like his 26 year old self had taken over his brain and was chanting things about bending his sweet new tag partner over in the showers and fucking him until they both cried.

Kenny visibly wilted under the scrutiny.

“What do you think? I’ll need to wash it out a bit until it feels right, but its nice to have a change, right?” He asked finally, reaching up to fiddle with it. Kota followed his fingers with his eyes, and Kenny dropped his hand, looking self conscious.

“Bu-san, give me a yay or nay, because staring isn’t helpful,” Kenny said, and Kota moved fast, almost sliding across the polished wood floor to grab at him. Kenny let out a soft exclamation as Kota grabbed a handful of his curls to tilt his head back and kissed him, hard. Kenny pulled away, gasping for breath. Kota hadn’t released his hair yet.

‘So, that’s a yes,” Kenny said, a smile in his voice, and Kota spun them around, pushed Kenny against a wall.

“You look…I can’t stop thinking about what it was like when I first saw you. Earnest. I wanted to mess you up a bit, push you around,” Kota admitted, leaning down to bite Kenny’s neck. 

The professional in Kota wanted to stop himself from leaving marks on Kenny, but the rest of him wanted to rip into his partner, bruises and bites littering his pale skin. _This is what fake tan and concealer were invented for_ , he told himself, as Kenny hitched a leg around his waist, craving the same closeness that he was.

“You did just that, you left me bruised. God, I had such a crush on you, it sucked so much. I felt like I’d lost a decade, like I was a teenager paralysed with horny fear,” Kenny said, trying to get to Kota’s throat to kiss him back, but Kota had too strong a hold on him.

He had to content himself with whimpering as Kota stretched him out against the wall, hand on his waist, and the other still craning his head back. Kenny stood on his toes to relieve some of the pressure, struggling a little to get leverage, to give as good as he was getting. He couldn’t do it.

“That doesn’t even make sense. You were stuck though. I watched you watch me. I kept wondering, why doesn’t he just say something? And I realised it was up to me, otherwise it was never going to happen,” Kota said, still fond and soft sounding as he started to pull Kenny towards the bedroom.

Kenny grinned as he finally got free of Kota’s grasp in the bedroom, unzipped his hoodie and then paused as he went to take it off. Kota, always weirdly attuned to him stopped as well, looking, waiting.

“Do you remember…our first time together?” Kenny asked, keeping his face still as Kota looked at him, playfully annoyed.

“Of course. What sort of question is that? Don’t you?” Kota said snidely, but he could see where Kenny was leading with this.

“Hey, Ibushi-san, what did you want to talk to me about?” Kenny said, looking up at Kota through half closed eyes. He had dropped his confident body language, he seemed eager but unsure.

Kota blinked, feeling like a ghost had appeared in the room. It was like he could see Kenny from 10 years ago layered over his beloved partner.

The Kenny he had barely gotten to know before they’d fallen for each other, fallen into bed with each other. He was even mimicking the way his younger self kept glancing up at his face, trying to intuit Kota’s intent.

“…We have to be quiet, the dormitory’s walls are very thin,” Kota said, trying to remember what nervous bullshit he’d said, trying to build up his courage to just touch Kenny. It was hard to pretend, he was too familiar with Kenny at this point in time. 

He broke the memory to push Kenny onto the bed, laying on top of him, as he opened his eyes wide in fake surprise.

“Oh! Um, Ibushi-san! I didn’t realise that you-” Kota kissed Kenny softly, with an ease his younger self had definitely not had.

“You can call me Kota, I’d like that,” he said, a growl in his voice. He wasn’t good at maintaining his younger self. Kenny laughed at him.

“Kota, you weren’t remotely that smooth. You smacked your forehead against mine because I wasn’t expecting you to just lunge at me,” Kenny said affectionately, kissing him back, short and sweet, little pecks designed to make Kota want to pin him down and demand something more solid.

“Did you want me to headbutt you? Also, don’t pretend that you weren’t shaking. You basically cried when I said that I wanted to be more then just friends,” Kota said sternly, holding Kenny back to stare at him. Kenny looked smug.

“Ok ok..god what did I say…” he asked himself, and then looked back at Kota. Kota tried to internally brace for it. It was ridiculous, that this was affecting him this much. But it felt like, well...he couldn’t really put a name to the emotion. The man that he knew so well, and the man he’d fallen for a decade ago, this weird amalgamation.

“K-Kota. Um…sorry. I’m normally better then this. I just…I really like you, man. I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” Kenny squeaked out and maintained his manner of nervous excitement for about 12 seconds before bursting into laughter.

Kota just blanked out a bit. What had he said to Kenny’s stuttering confession? Young Kenny, a young man made younger by fear, still trying to hedge it emotionally so he wouldn’t be as hurt by the rejection he’d been sure was coming. 

They had spoken about it months later, and Kenny hadn’t been able to look at him as he admitted he had been terrified that it was all some sort of elaborate way to end their relationship.

At the time, Kota had been wordlessly hurt, that Kenny hadn’t been able to trust him. Looking back, neither he or Kenny had been really equipped to deal with each other. It had been messy in places, but still. It had also been the best time in his life.

Now, now was entirely different, better then he had dreamed of. Their history informed them, their time apart, and it had blossomed into this new, beautiful renewal. 

Kota had learned a lot about Kenny over the years, and more about himself. He hadn’t been a child at 26 but he felt like he’d truly become something bigger, something greater then his younger, reckless self.

Kota clicked back into the moment to find he was holding Kenny’s wrists over his head in one hand, straddling him. He wasn’t even sure when he’d grabbed Kenny, but it felt like Kenny didn’t mind.

Kenny was straining against him, obviously hard in his jeans, struggling a little theatrically. Kota squeezed his wrists a tighter and took no small amount of delight in the way that it made Kenny go limp for a moment.

Now, there was something he’d learned very early in their relationship, and had remained a constant.

“Ok, now you’ve totally gone off script, Ibutaaaan,” Kenny said, drawing out the pet name in his high pitched, teasing voice. Kota gave him a little shake and Kenny’s breath caught in his throat.

“If you get undressed faster then me, I’ll blow you,” Kota said, and Kenny’s eyes widened. His mouth fell open a little and Kota felt the speed of his heart increase, pressed together as they were.

“How forward of you Ibushi-san, when we haven’t even-” Kota gave him another shake and Kenny lost focus, as he arched up to feel the pull on his shoulders as Kota held him down.

“Alright, alright, mercy, mercy, Kota! What happens if I’m slower then you?” Kenny gasped out. Kota let him go, sat up and beamed at him, cheerily. 

“You’ll find out, I guess!” he said, as he started pulling off his own clothes. Kota knew he was going to win, he’d been dressed lightly, while Kenny had multiple layers to escape from. He sat there, nude, presenting as calm on the outside as Kenny struggled with his belt.

Defeated, Kenny sat next to him, naked and fidgeting a bit with the cover on the bed. Here was the actual vulnerability in his partner, not the feigned play acting, echoes of a decade past.

It made Kota feel a sort of satisfaction. He was here, they were here, after everything. And both of them willing to give access to their bodies, their thoughts, their hearts to one another. 

“You make me a little crazy, you know that?” Kota said, pulling Kenny around to face him, getting him up onto his knees to straddle Kota’s lap. Kenny kissed him again, then rubbed his face against Kota’s shoulder.

“I think you started a little crazy, Kota,” Kenny said, but it was quiet, a whisper into his skin. Kota laughed, ran his hands down Kenny’s smooth back, feeling the divots and patterns of muscle there, catching once or twice on old healed wounds. Under the skin, he could feel the shifts and tension, the strength hidden there.

“Since you couldn’t beat me, again, Kenny-tan,” Kota said and swallowed Kenny’s indignant “Hey!” with a short kiss.

“Since I won, I think that instead of my mouth, you get my fingers,” Kota continued, and he felt Kenny melt against him.

“Or we can go back to acting out our first time? Just awkward and stiff, me rushing it because we were afraid of being caught?” he asked, and Kenny sighed.

“This is what I get for trying to spice up our sex life. You don’t appreciate my innovation, Bu-san,” Kenny complained. After all the different iterations of the names Kenny had called him, there was something warming about hearing ‘Bu-san’ again. 

“Lay back, and I’ll show you how much I appreciate you,” Kota said. Kenny didn’t have time to tease him for sounding cheesy, because Kota knocked him back, and crawled up behind him, plastering himself against Kenny’s back.

“Roll over onto your side,” Kota said, a little hushed and felt a familiar feeling, a rush of possessiveness when Kenny obediently followed his suggestion. It grew as Kenny didn’t move as he scrabbled around near the bed for the half full tube of lubricant that had fallen down the side last night.

“We’re gonna have to buy more lube soon, Kenny. You just can’t stop needing it, huh? Do you come home just to stretch yourself open, wishing I was here to fuck you when I’m out training? Or are you sitting there, playing your video games, and riding a toy on the couch?” Kota asked, matter-of-factly, rejoicing in the sob he wrenched from Kenny as he pressed one long finger inside him.

“Bu-san…you know I would never ruin my concentration while gaming, like that,” Kenny tried to joke, and then lost it into another open mouthed gasp. Kota pushed his finger in deep, and then added another, just as deep. He wasn’t scissoring or stretching Kenny, he just wanted Kenny to feel it, feel him in the core of his body.

He could tell that the earlier playfulness had affected Kenny because it took so little to get him squirming, pressing back and wanting more. They were both better at waiting, at drawing it out nowadays, but this time was layered over with the energy, the hunger of the past.

Kenny on his fingers, chomping at the bit to get fucked, golden hair plastered with sweat down on his neck. Kota licked him on the nape, to make him laugh, to make him squirm more. Kenny obliged him both.

“I bet you want my dick, Kenny-tan and you know I’d love to give it to you, but I want to see you work for it,” Kota hissed, messily covering his hand in more lube as he pushed a third finger in, not caring if he hit Kenny’s prostate or not. This was about him, about seeing Kenny take it. He wanted to see Kenny break down into a begging mess, and to his credit, Kenny was never far off from hitting that point.

He seemed beyond words now, though. His bent leg shock with the effort to keep it up as Kota finally began to stretch him open, rubbing his thumb on the underside of where his fingers disappeared into Kenny’s body.

Kenny had his head pressed against Kota’s collarbone as Kota’s other arm wrapped around under his neck, splaying a palm against Kenny’s chest. Kota just wanted to have as much skin on skin contact with Kenny as he could, wanted to almost take possession of him inside and out.

Kenny huffed out little breaths as Kota played with him, moving him back and forth slightly, never giving him enough leverage to rub his cock on any solid surface, even his own legs pushed far apart enough.

“Kota please, I can’t come like this, I need you to give me more,” Kenny got out behind gritted teeth. Kota was silent behind him and Kenny tried to push back. The arm that had been cradling him suddenly became a restraint as Kota leaned more of his weight on Kenny, trying to keep him still.

“You could, I could keep you here, until your throat was hoarse from begging, until your legs cramped, until your face hurt from crying,” Kota said and then he both felt his own internal shock at how cruel it sounded, and Kenny’s jolt.

“Bu-san…are you ok?” Kenny asked, voice smaller then before. Kota shuddered, released Kenny enough that he could just stroke his shoulder. He stopped moving his fingers as well, and it was a moment of stillness, as he tried to reorder his thoughts.

“Oh, Kenny. Kenny-tan. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that, I wasn’t thinking. I just…I want to be with you as much as I can. Sometimes I think about it, and I guess it gets a bit...stronger then I expect,” Kota said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to make it sound better. Kenny knew he felt possessive, and they had both tried to cleave together in the time after their reunion, as much as life would let them.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. I was a bit surprised but I’m not upset. Are you? Do you need to stop?” Kenny asked gently. Kota closed his eyes for a moment, just absorbing the sensation of Kenny’s body against him, of the tight, silken heat around his fingers, the smell of their sweat, the wamth between bodies that they shared.

“No. No, I really don’t need to stop. I want to fuck you,” Kota said, and he felt Kenny chuckle.

“Alright then, let’s go, I’m so ready for it, you don’t even know,” Kenny replied. He winced a little as Kota pulled his fingers out, and Kota shushed him. He slicked his cock up with the left over lube on his hands, and rolled over to be on top of Kenny.

Kenny hooked a leg lazily around his waist, and Kota pushed into him, slowly, inexorably, until he was into the hilt. He paused then, catching his own breath. He hadn’t been in tune enough with his own body, state of being to realise how heated he felt, how much he physically needed this.

“Ahh. Ahh, we forgot the condom,” Kenny half moaned, his face twisted into the pillow. Kota stopped, as Kenny turned to face him, flustered and blush staining his face.

“We can grab one? I can...” Kota went to move off the bed. Kenny’s arm shot up and he wrapped a hand around Kota’s elbow.

“Don’t you dare. Just…I don’t know. Try to pull out? Come on me, not in me, if you can,” he groaned, as Kota began to fuck into him, slowly, summoning all his internal reserves of control to not just go wild, to drive Kenny into the mattress.

“I’ll do my best. And you know, it’s good for the skin,” Kota said, just to get make Kenny try and kick him. It was ineffectual.

“Bu-san, the fact that you won’t read a goddamn novel but you remember bad information from sleazy web forums is the worst. You’re the worst,” Kenny groused. Kota laughed out loud and slowed down again, moving his hands from Kenny’s hips, to trace around where they were connected, and then pushing his index finger in alongside his cock.

Kenny screamed, as loud as he ever had, and came all over his chest. His eyes had rolled back into his head, his leg flopped down away from Kota’s waist.

Kota pulled his finger out and grabbed at Kenny until he was off the bed, weight resting on his shoulders, as Kota held both of Kenny’s legs curled around his waist, giving him more power to thrust down. 

Kenny sobbed, seeming to have gone from cheeky and silly to almost insensible within a moment, But he shoved himself up to meet Kota, even as boneless as he appeared to be.

It took a minute and Kota closed his eyes so hard he saw stars as he came, giving his own hoarse wail. He let Kenny down slowly and then...it struck him that he had not managed to pull out in time, because he watched his own come slowly drip out of Kenny. It made his cock twitch, and it also meant he was distracted enough to not dodge the pillow thrown at his head.

“Idiot, what did I just say?” Kenny griped as he tried to rearrange himself on the bed next to Kota in a comfortable way.

“Sorry, sorry Kenny. I got lost, I couldn’t even think,” Kota apologised. Kenny sniffed, but then smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss him under the jaw.

“Forgiven, but you are carrying me to the bath later and I’m going to soak, and you can rub my shoulders,” Kenny said, a little imperiously, and Kota grinned in response, nodding.

Another sense of that familiar nostalgia hit him, and he started to laugh. Kenny looked at him, waiting for him to share the joke.

“I just remembered how our first time ended. I came in you and you pretended it was your thing for about 5 minutes before you cracked. And I didn’t know what to do, so I just lay there,” Kota explained, thinking back to how very surreal it all seemed now. Both of them so desperate to get the other to like them, not understanding that they already did.

“I was so dumb. I’m a bit better now. I’m prepared to complain straight away,” Kenny laughed with him. Kota wrapped his arms around Kenny, plastering their fronts together. Kenny twitched his hips a little at the movement, but sunk into it.

“We were so dumb back then. I think we are both a bit smarter now,” Kenny said, after a minute and Kota kissed him on his sweaty forehead, and pressed his face into the golden curls that had sparked this all.

“You think I should grow my hair out again?” Kota asked, as Kenny blinked at him, clearly dozy.

“You look good no matter what, but if you’re asking, I think you are better the way you are now,” Kenny said, catching himself in a yawn at the end. Kota felt the nostalgia fade, being replaced with this bone deep satisfaction that he loved.

“I think you are better the way you are now, too, Kenny-tan,” he said, extracting himself from the hug to get a towel or two from the bathroom. Kenny grumbled but let him go.

In the moment it took, Kenny had passed out, and Kota sighed, watching him rest.

He wasn’t seeing his partner from a decade ago anymore. He was seeing the man he’d come back for, who’d come back to him. It lit a fire in him that he hoped would never be extinguished.


End file.
